Hero
by Redroses
Summary: Here is a song fic for you to enjoy. The song is 'hero' by Enrique Iglesias


Title: Hero  
  
By: Redroses  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimers: Okay as I have said before I don't own  
  
Sailormoon. Also the song 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias  
  
I don't own any of those rights either.  
  
Here is a new song fic I wrote for you to enjoy.  
  
Let me know what you think. Also I would like to   
  
thank all who have reviewed me or written about my stories.  
  
You are great. Thank you.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let me be your hero  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked quickly to Crown Cafe. She needed to get there now. She was   
  
already running late to meet Steven. Serena knew how angry he would be having to   
  
wait for her. She continued on her way trying not to run into people as she picked   
  
up more speed. She already knew he would be angry, but she didn't want to see how   
  
angry he would be. He could verbally abuse her like he always did or do something  
  
far worse. Serena grabbed her left shoulder as she remembered the last time it got   
  
worse.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Steven glared at Serena, "You are late again."  
  
"I am sorry, baby. I was at the temple visiting Raye." She kissed Steven's  
  
check and was pushed roughly away.  
  
"Yeah right. You were probably flirting with some guy at Crown Cafe." He  
  
spat.  
  
"Baby. I wasn't. You have to believe me." Serena touched his arm. Steven  
  
looked down at his arm and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I don't believe you. You are a lying bitch!" He grabbed her and threw   
  
her up against the wall very hard.  
  
"Owwww." Serena yelped as tears started to stain her face. Seeing the   
  
tears falling from her face made Steven even angrier. 'Why the hell should she   
  
be crying? She is the one cheating on me.' He began to slap her face and continued   
  
to call her all kind of horrible names.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Tears started to fall from Serena's face as she remembered passing out.  
  
She brought her hand to her right eye and flinched. She couldn't remember when   
  
the slaps had become punches, but the purple, blusish bruise was evident of it.   
  
It was lucky for her she could cover it up. She didn't want anyone knowing what   
  
happened to her.  
  
All Serena was worried about was meeting Steven so when she turn the   
  
corner Crown Cafe was on.  
  
"Wham!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Would you dance,  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run,  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry,  
  
If you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena closed her eyes awaiting to feel the cold cement when she landed.   
  
To her surprise she found warmth instead. She felt two strong arms holding her   
  
close. She felt warm and safe in this person's grasp. Slowly she opened her eyes to   
  
find two sapphire blues eyes staring intently at her.  
  
"Darien." She gasped.  
  
A grin graced Darien's handsome face, "Glad I could help you out there,  
  
Meatball Head."   
  
Serena smiled as Darien helped her up, "Thank you, kind sir."  
  
"Anytime." Darien winked.  
  
"Where are you heading in such a hurry?"  
  
"I am heading to Crown Cafe. Steven is waiting there for me."  
  
"Oh." Was all Darien could muster out. Darien never liked Steven. He   
  
always seem to have a bad attitude. There was just something about the guy he   
  
didn't like or trust. All Steven did was leave a bad taste in Darien's mouth.   
  
Then there was the way Steven treated Serena. He would leave her to take care   
  
of the bill when they went out to eat. He would walk away from her not waiting  
  
for her to catch up. He also caught Steven yelling at her once, but Serena said it  
  
wasn't like he thought. Darien just didn't like the guy. He was bad news.  
  
"Well may I escort you there, my lady." Darien bowed which made Serena   
  
laugh. Darien smiled. He always loved to see Serena's smile. Her laughter was   
  
beautiful. Darien had always had feelings for this beautiful angel in front   
  
of him, but he didn't know how to tell her. It also didn't help, she had a   
  
boyfriend. However as long as she was happy; he would be happy for her.  
  
"Yes. Kind Sir, you may." Serena curtisied and linked her arm with   
  
Darien's. They head toward Crown Cafe laughing and talking all the way. Even   
  
if it wasn't far, it made Serena forget her worries for a short time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Would you tremble,  
  
If i touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die,  
  
For the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steven kept looking up at the clock on the wall. 20 minutes late. 'She is   
  
20 minutes late.' His mind went on repeating.  
  
"God damn bitch." He cursed under his breath. "I should leave her behind."   
  
He continued to get angrier. "Stupid slut when I get my hands on her."  
  
The bells rang as the doors opened. There stood Serena arm in arm with a  
  
guy. Steven's blood began to boil as he sees her laughing and smiling with   
  
another guy.  
  
"God damn bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is?" Steven hit his hand   
  
down at the table he sat at. Steven looked to see who it was. 'Darien Shield.'  
  
'She is probably fucking him. And she isn't being very discreet about it.  
  
Fucking Bitch is flaunting it.' Steven thought as he got up and walked over to   
  
where Serena was.  
  
"SERENA!!!!"  
  
Serena flinched and let go of Darien's arm when she heard his voice. She   
  
began to tremble realizing Steven was furious with her. Serena turned and saw the  
  
look in his eyes as he grabbed her arm. Steven hurried her out the door before she   
  
knew what was happening. Darien felt the loss of his angel. He had also caught the  
  
look in Steven's eyes. All Darien knew was he had to find them before it was too  
  
late. He raced out the doors and looked around.  
  
"Steven please, it isn't what you think." Serena pleaded as he lead her  
  
into the alley way.  
  
"Yeah right. That is what you always say. You are just a fucking lying   
  
whore." Steven slapped her across her face leaving a red mark. He hit her again,   
  
but the next thing Serena felt was Steven throwing her up against wall.  
  
"Wham." Serena hit the back of her head which caused her to start to lose   
  
consciousness.  
  
She looked up hazely one last time as she slide down to the ground. She   
  
could see Steven above her cursing her out. She started to close her eyes as sleep  
  
called for her. However, she did see Steven come close to her.  
  
"You fucking bitch." Steven kicked Serena in her stomach causing her to  
  
scream. Serena laid there as still as can be. She had already been pulled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien heard the yelling coming from his right so he ran to follow it. He  
  
heard a scream which sounded very much like Serena. Darien turned the corner and   
  
saw Steven standing over her. Yelling all kinds of names. He saw Steven bend over   
  
and lift her face. He start to raise his fist when.....  
  
Darien grabbed Steven's arm and turned him around. "Don't you fucking   
  
dare!" Darien punched him in the face, then in the gut. Steven still stood   
  
there, so Darien threw a side kick which sent him flying into the garbage bin.   
  
Steven went down. Darien walked over to him and shook his head. "Stay the fuck   
  
away from her. If I ever find you near Serena again. I will make sure to kill you."  
  
Turning around Darien went to see his angel. Darien started to feel the   
  
tears run down his face as he saw the crumpled figure before him. He noticed her   
  
meatballs had fallen out which meant her hair covered her face. Bending down he   
  
moved her hair slowly and saw her shirt was ripped at the neck. It revealed the   
  
purple bruise on her shoulder. He checked her face out and saw the black smudges.   
  
He saw the cut on her cheekbone, the bruise on her right eye, the swelling of her   
  
lips and the blood dripping out of her mouth from the cut. Darien went to gather  
  
her up trying to be ever so gentle, but she still whimpered.  
  
"Shhhh. I've got you. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."  
  
Darien carried her back to his apartment.'No one will ever hurt you again, my   
  
love.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Would you swear,  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
Would you run and hide?  
  
Am i in too deep?  
  
Have i lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here, tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing the door open, Darien carried Serena to his bed. He laid her down   
  
carefully not to cause her more pain. He stood up and covered her with the blanket.  
  
He walked over to the bathroom to get a warm, wet washcloth, and his first aid kit.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom he looked at Serena lying there. She looked so tiny  
  
and fragile.  
  
"I am so sorry, Serena. I should have been there for you." Darien whispered  
  
as he walked over to her. Sitting down on the bed, Darien began to clean Serena up.  
  
He wiped off the blood around her lips and on her cheekbone from the cut. He   
  
bandaged her up and put her hair in a low ponytail so it was out of her face.   
  
"There you go, Serena. You are all clean up." Darien stood up and went to   
  
put the things away. Darien figured Serena would be hungry or even thirsty when   
  
she awoke so he went to make something for her. Actually Darien needed to keep   
  
himself busy because it would stop him from blaming himself or driving him insane   
  
not really knowing if she was okay. Yes, he fixed the outside, but how do you fix   
  
the inside?  
  
Darien came back a few minutes later. He walked in carrying a tray of some  
  
food and tea. He set them on the desk and walked over to Serena. He sat down on  
  
the bed. He lifted his hand to touch her face when....   
  
"NO PLEASE DON'T. STEVEN DON'T." Screamed Serena as she trembled fiercely.  
  
Darien spoke softly, sad at what had happen to his angel, "It is okay   
  
Serena. You are safe and he will never hurt you again. I promise." Darien reached   
  
for her and brought her close to him.  
  
"Darien?" Serena slowly opened her eyes. She saw Darien was holding her   
  
close. She felt so warm and protected.  
  
"Shhh...It is going to be okay. I am here. I will always be here." Darien   
  
kissed her forehead.  
  
Serena began to cry for she knew it was finally over. Darien would be  
  
there to always protect. She just knew she belong there with him. 'It is just  
  
right.' Her heart and mind screamed.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered through her tears.  
  
Serena cried for a little longer, but sleep beckoned her once more. Darien  
  
looked down to see Serena had fallen back to sleep. Darien laid her down and went  
  
to lay beside her on the bed. He cuddled close and held her tight.  
  
"I love you, Serena." Darien too had fallen a sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little bit later Serena stirred feeling warmth surrounding her. She   
  
turned her head and saw Darien sleeping next her. He held her tight and he had  
  
a warm smile on his face.   
  
Serena smiled, "I love you my prince, my love, my hero. "   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
  
I just wanna to hold you.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well I don't care...  
  
You're here, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I hope you enjoyed this new fic of mine. Thanks.  
  
Reviews and emails...please.  
  
Redrose   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
